The present disclosure relates to a storage cabinet and, more particularly, to a storage cabinet having locking drawers. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a storage cabinet having means for providing passive cooling and means for supporting data transmission and/or power cords between each sliding drawer and the cabinet.
Cabinets have previously been used for storing electronic devices, such as rechargeable laptop computers, tracking devices and test equipment. This type of cabinet can be used, for example, by telephone, delivery and other businesses which employ numerous laptop or like electronic devices that are used by service employees. Such devices typically must be securely stored overnight, recharged, and updated with new data.
Thus, there is a need for a storage cabinet having locks to provide a secure storage environment, battery chargers for recharging the stored electronic devices, and data ports for transmitting data to and from the stored electronic devices.
It has been found that some existing storage cabinetry for electronic devices do not provide adequate cooling for the stored, recharging electronic devices. As a result, the electronic devices can become too hot during periods of recharging and/or data transmission, and automatically shut down. As a result, when employees retrieve the shut down computers or other electronic devices, the devices either have an insufficient charge or have not completed necessary data transmissions for allowing the employees to perform their jobs. This result can lead to employee down time and significant additional expense and is, therefore, undesirable.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a storage cabinet having means for cooling in order to maintain stored, recharging electronic devices below a threshold temperature to prevent the devices from overheating and turning off. Preferably, the storage cabinet will incorporate a passive cooling means, such that fans or like active cooling means are not necessary, and such that the complexity, cost and necessary maintainence of the storage cabinet is reduced.
A storage cabinet will also preferably include sliding drawers for receiving and storing the electronic device, such that inserting and removing the electronic devices from the cabinet is made more convenient. Thus, there is also a need for a storage cabinet having means for supporting data transmission and/or power cords between each sliding drawer and the cabinet, such that the cords do not become tangled and are easily accessible.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a storage cabinet includes a housing having at least one exterior port, at least one interior port positioned above the exterior port, and a convection passageway connecting the exterior port and the interior port such that warm air rises within the passageway by natural convection from the exterior port to the interior port. The cabinet also includes at least one drawer received within the housing and moveable between a closed position wherein a storage space within the drawer is inaccessible from outside the housing, and an open position wherein the drawer extends out of the housing such that the storage space is accessible. The drawer has at least one inlet for allowing airflow to pass from the interior port of the housing to the storage space of the drawer when the drawer is in the closed position, whereby the storage cabinet provides passive cooling for electronic devices contained in the storage space of the drawer.
According to other aspects of the present disclosure, the storage cabinet includes electrical outlets and telephone plugs for connection to electronic devices stored within the cabinet, and a lock for allowing the drawer to be locked in the closed position.
Another storage cabinet provided by the present disclosure includes a housing and at least one drawer received within the housing and moveable between a closed position and an open position. The cabinet includes a support for supporting a wire between the housing and the drawer. The support has a first end pivotally connected to the housing, a second end pivotally connected to the drawer, and a joint positioned between the first and the second ends for allowing the support to bend and move with the drawer as the drawer is moved between an open and closed position.